Chapter 1/Seeking Phoebe
(Earth, Halliwell Manor) Phoebe I've missed you I've been thinking about you everyday of my life Cole says as he walks towards Phoebe who pulls a phaser out on him. GET BACK Phoebe shouts at Cole who is shocked. Phoebe I'm here because I love you Cole says as he looks at his ex-wife. Cole I'm warning you don't get any closer Phoebe says as she is still pointing the phaser at him. Cole walks towards her and takes a phaser blast in the shoulder staggers back and then walks towards her as she resets the setting but Cole grabs her and takes the phaser out her hands. Then a Federation transporter beam shimmers and Typhuss, John and SG-1 appears in the house as they're pointing their phasers at Cole who is holding Phoebe hostage. Let us go Captain or I'll shoot her with this Cole says as he shows them the Romulan disruptor as its on Phoebe's neck. Typhuss shoots Cole with a Zat and nothing happens to him. Ok that's weird John says as he fires his phaser rifle at Cole but nothing happens still. Its a hologram says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then where's Phoebe? John asked Typhuss. I'm picking up a transporter trail where Phoebe was standing I'm guessing they beamed her aboard along with Cole General Carter says as she looks at her tricorder then at Captain Martin. Quite right General Carter and now Captain Kira I've got a purposal for the Federation 1. surrender to the Xindi-Suliban Alliance and no one will have to die, 2. drop all charges on me and let me be apart of your family again or things will be very, very bad for you and your friends Cole says as he's looking at Typhuss. Hell no, go to hell Cole, I'm going to stop you says Typhuss as he looks at the hologram of Cole. HeHe I've love to see you and your friends try to stop me Cole says as he and Phoebe are shimmering. TYPHUSS THEY'VE GOT A THALARON WEAP---''Phoebe tries to warn Typhuss but Cole knocks her out. ''Sorry for that but she needed to be quiet but hope you like hell Typhuss because that's where I'm putting you and your friends for good because you've guys made my life a living hell Cole says as he disappears from the house. Damn, I don't like that man says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. (Space, Earth orbit) The USS Hammond is in orbit around Earth along with the Enterprise and Intrepid. (General Carter's office) Cole is annoying and I thought he was killed when his shuttle explodes during the first few minutes of the war? Sam says as she looks at Typhuss and John. The Enterprise is ready for the mission General just give the word and I promise we'll bring Phoebe home safe and sound John says as he looks at General Carter. John, this isn't your family, if anyone is going after Phoebe it should be me, General Carter, the Intrepid is ready for the mission just give me the word and I will bring Phoebe home safe and sound says Typhuss as he looks at John and Samantha. Typhuss I wanna send you but I can't I just got done talking to Admiral Cain and in light of what happened she wants the Enterprise to head up this mission, according to her you're too close to this situation she wants someone that Cole would see coming and that's the Enterprise and her crew Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. John, knows nothing about Cole, I know the man, I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and do nothing, I should be the one to go and my crew is just as good as the Enterprise crew, fine its John mission but at least send me and my ship as backup says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. All right both ships can go but you two be careful and if you see a Xindi fleet get the hell back here don't take any chances I mean it General Carter says as she looks at Both John and Typhuss. We get it don't take out an alien armada by ourselves understood General John says as he looks at General Carter. Both Typhuss and John leave the ready room. (Outside Carter's office) All right Typhuss when do you wanna have a mission briefing John says as he looks at Typhuss. How about now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sure let's go John says as he and Typhuss heads towards the transporter room. (USS Enterprise, observation lounge) Captain Martin, Commander Kadan, Lieutenant McCabe, Lieutenant Commander Lefler, Doctor Crusher, Lieutenant Johansson, and Lieutenant Sito are sitting at the table as Typhuss brings up Cole's profile on the big screen. This is the file on Cole Turner says Typhuss as he looks at the Enterprise crew. I've heard of him he ran a huge business in the Kaladrana sector he provided the people who were being threaten by the Dominion comfort Commander Lefler says as she looks at Captain Kira who is standing next to the screen. He's more than that, Cole is a collaborator, he is working for the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Lefler. When did this happen Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Captain Kira. Then Captain Martin chimed in. It started about a few years ago, 2378 when the Xindi were rediscovered, two months ago he was working late he called Typhuss into his office and nearly killed him, that was when we discovered he was working with the Xindi because he had our fleet deployments, tactical information, and how to deactivate our ships systems just by entering the ship's pre-fix codes Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe then at Typhuss. I always thought Cole was helping the Xindi, two years ago I asked Lana Lang to spy on Cole for me says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. He input a few commands into the console then it shows the images of Cole chatting with a Xindi-Reptilian soldier and his profile appears. Commander Dorgo was the one he was talking to? Captain Martin asked as he looked at the screen. Yes, that was four days ago says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. No wonder we can't get the upper hand on the Xindi-Suliban fleets he commands into battles John says as he looks at Typhuss and then at the screen. Phoebe tried to tell me something before Cole knocked her out, she said something about thalaron, the Xindi have a thalaron weapon says Typhuss as he looks at John. I understood that as well the question is where is the weapon being built at and how well guarded is it Lieutenant Sito what did the probes find out Captain Martin says as he looks at the Bajoran officer. According to the probes before they were taken out the weapon is being constructed deep inside Xindi space keeping us from getting at it if it was built at the outpost along the border Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at Captain Martin then at Captain Kira. Then we'll need a plan to get into Xindi space without getting shot at John says as he gets up from the chair and then walks towards Typhuss. Typhuss remembers what Commander Tucker and Ensign Mayweather did to get data on the Xindi weapon. We should try to scan the weapon says Typhuss as he looks at John. One problem we don't have a Xindi shuttle like they did John says as he looks at Typhuss. We use a Puddle Jumper and go in cloaked says Typhuss as he looks at John. The Enterprise and Intrepid will wait for me and Typhuss outside the border we'll be back with the data as soon as we can John says as he looks at the senior staff. Well I guess we better get to the shuttlebay says Typhuss as he looks at John. Right dismissed Captain Martin says as he looks at his senior staff. (Space, Xindi border) Jumper 23 leaves the Enterprise shuttlebay and cloaks. (Jumper, cockpit) We've cleared the Enterprise shuttlebay John says as he looks at the read outs on the co-pilot console. Ok, you know I spend a lot of in a Puddle Jumper says Typhuss as he flys the Jumper and looks at John. Yeah I would see you asleep sometimes with the repair box open and a relay offline that you've been working on for days John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. What were you doing in the Jumper bay? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. You know Rodney wanted to name it Jumper ship but Colonel Sheppard came up with Puddle Jumper, which sounds way more better than Jumper ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah, well I was looking for you because your kid was about to be born John says as he looks at Typhuss. We should be getting closer to the weapon now says Typhuss as he looks at John. On the HUD it shows the Xindi construction yard building the weapon. My god its a battleship John says as he looks at the HUD. Typhuss looks at John then at the HUD.